Geständnis einer Mörderin
by Eosphoros
Summary: Agar Mîdh ist Spezialistin für die Beseitigung lebender Probleme. Doch ihr letzter Auftrag wird ihr zum Verhängnis werden... ACHTUNG! Persiflage AN: Aufgabe im Zuge einer Schreibwerkstatt.


"Eos, du hast den falschen Elben umgebracht", sagte Vypox. "Du wirst jetzt Celeborn umbringen! Du wusstest doch genau, als ich Celebrimbor sagte, dass ich Celeborn meinte!"

_Öhmmmmm... jau, wusste ich._

Gesagt und getan. Problem, ich mag den guten Celeborn noch viel lieber als Celebrimbor, sodass ich mich in für eine Persiflage entschied. Distanz zum Opfer und schon geht es. ;)

Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen,  
Eure Eos.

* * *

**Warnung**: Tod eines Charakters 

**Rating**: 12 oder doch eher 16? Ich bin mir nicht sicher.

**A/N**: Es gibt eine Reihe von Anspielungen auf Filme, Bücher, Serien etc. Wer findet sie? ;)

* * *

__

_****__**Geständnis einer Mörderin**_

_Meine Name ist Mîdh, Agar Mîdh, um genau zu sein und mein Beruf ist gefährlich. Ich bin Spezialistin für die Beseitigung von Problemen, von lebenden Problemen. Kurz, ich töte, wenn ich den Auftrag dazu bekomme. _

_Momentan fällt es mir nicht leicht meiner Berufung nachzukommen, denn in letzter Zeit hatte ich einfach nur Pech. Mit Ketten an Händen und Füßen im finstersten Verlies von Minas Tirith wäre es auch schwer einen weniger außergewöhnlichen Beruf auszuüben. _

_Sie, verehrte Leser, wollen wissen, wie ich in diese fesselnde Lage gekommen bin? Nun gut..._

_Minas Tirith war meine dritte Filiale nach Minas Morgul und Bree. In Bree konnte ich über die Auftragslage nicht klagen. Aber mit Minas Morgul hatte ich mir den falschen Ort für mein Geschäft ausgesucht. Direkt vor der Haustür Saurons brachte sich jeder lieber gegenseitig um, als eine Auftragsmörderin zu beschäftigen und zu riskieren, für etwas zu bezahlen, was dort die beliebteste Freizeitbeschäftigung war. Dumm gelaufen, eben. Außerdem sah ich mich noch mit einem anderen Problem konfrontiert. Frauen waren und sind auch in meinem Metier nach wie vor die angemeierten._

_Um wieder in die schwarzen Zahlen zu kommen, entschied ich mich nach Gondor zu gehen und dort mein Glück zu versuchen. Ich hoffte auf Gleichberechtigung. Dass sich dieses als so... so... na ja, als schlechte Wahl entpuppen würde, hätte ich damals nicht gedacht._

_Ich kam gerade von der Feier zur Eröffnung meiner dritten Niederlassung heimwärts, als ich das Gefühl hatte, es liege etwas in der Luft. Sie wissen schon, es war eine von diesen Nächten, die anständige Leute zu Hause bei ihren Kindern und ihrer besseren Hälfte verbringen. Aber, hey, ich bin weder anständig noch habe ich Kinder von einer besseren Hälfte ganz zu schweigen. Nebel und Dunst lagen in der Luft, es roch nach menschlichen und tierischen Ausdünstungen, der Sumpf der Großstadt eben, in diesem Fall der typische Geruch des zweiten Stadtringes. Der versoffene Nachtwächter machte gerade seine dritte Runde. Dieses dumme Gefühl, an einer Wegscheide zu stehen, verließ mich nicht. Meine weibliche Intuition schlug Alarm. Es konnte aber auch daran liegen, dass die Intimhostessen im Viertel sich wieder mal mit den falschen Freien eingelassen hatten. Anders konnte ich mir die Leiche an der Ecke und das laute Gekreische aus der Nähe jedenfalls nicht erklären. Arme Schnecke, ich kannte sie. _

_Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass der Truchsess den Löffel abgab, um einen Führungswechsel zu ermöglichen, oder dass Boromir zurückkam, der brachte immer Ordnung. Wenn Boromir in Minas Tirith war, passierte es einfach nicht, dass Intimhostessen in dunklen Gassen abgeschlachtet wurden. Nun gut, wäre er in der Stadt, hätte ich meine Niederlassung in Gondors Hauptstadt gar nicht erst eröffnen können, aber nun war ich Bürgerin und pochte auf mein Recht auf Sicherheit. Leider wusste ich damals noch nicht, das Boromir schon tot und der König auf dem Weg nach Gondor war. Pech. Jetzt ist es ohnehin zu spät und ich hätte ja auch nicht ahnen können, dass mein letzter Auftrag sein Schwiegeropa sein und mich das in diese peinliche Lage bringen würde._

_Naja, jedenfalls war es eine dieser Nächte. Ich wollte gerade mein Haus betreten, als ich von hinten angesprochen wurde. Ich hasse es, von hinten angesprochen zu werden. Mit Kennerblick erkannte ich sofort: der Kerl vor mir hatte ein Problem. Er war einer von diesen hageren Typen mit unstetem Blick. Den konnte selbst seine obskure Verkleidung nicht verbergen. Schwarze Robe, schwarzer Umhang, miese Körperhaltung. Ich seh so etwas sofort, auch wenn eine Kapuze die Augen verdeckt. Wenn man in meinem Metier einen Auftraggeber kennt, kennt man sie alle. Es sind entweder alles hagere Typen oder heiße Schnecken, doch die leite ich an Dick Spurmann weiter, in Hobbingen, so lautet der Deal: er die heißen Schnecken, ich den Rest. _

_Der Kerl mit dem Problem war stark erkältet, denn seine Stimme klang wie ein Reibeisen. Oder er gehörte zu denen, die sich in jeder freien Minute die Birne zudröhnen, ohne an das Morgen zu denken. Mir sollte es egal sein. Hauptsache der Kerl zahlte gut. Er nannte sich Nâz van Gul. Er kam mir verdächtig bekannt vor, hatte etwas von The Witchking of Angmar, aber Sie werden verstehen, dass Verschwiegenheit in meinem Metier alles ist. Wer nicht erkannt werden will, will es eben nicht und ich halte mich daran. Ich kenne ihn nicht, er kennt mich nicht. Aus die Maus. Also begnügte ich mich damit, den Beutel voll Gold einzustecken und nannte ihn Nâz van Gul. Nach Gründen fragte ich erst gar nicht, wozu auch, es war ein Auftrag. Nichts Persönliches!_

_Hätte ich damals nur nicht zugesagt, dann würde ich jetzt nicht auf meine Hinrichtung warten. Wenn ich mich richtig an des Königs finstere Miene bei meiner Festnahme erinnere, muss ich wohl befürchten, dass er mich selbst niederstrecken wird. Hoffentlich kann er mit dem Schwert besser umgehen als mit dem Rasiermesser._

_Dabei klang alles so einfach. Ich sollte die damalige Verwirrung ausnutzen, mich nach Lórien schleichen und den Großen mit dem Hundeblick nach Valinor schicken. Ein leichter Auftrag, einer ohne wirkliche Herausforderung. Selbst Dick hätte ihn ohne Schwierigkeiten erledigen können. Wissen Sie, Erstgeborene haben einen entscheidenden Fehler, sie halten sich für überlegen, uns Zweitgeborenen gegenüber. Sie trauen uns nichts zu und denken, alle hätten Respekt vor ihnen und fielen bei ihrem Anblick in Ohnmacht. Vor allem wir Frauen. Aber wenn Sie einmal einen Elben nackt gesehen haben, wissen Sie, dass er auch nur ein Mann ist, dessen Verhalten von etwas anderem als seinem Hirn gesteuert wird. Ergibt das einen Sinn? Auch egal. Die Augen einer Frau sehen alles. Es ist nun einmal schwer vor jemandem Respekt zu haben, den Sie einmal in seiner vollkommenen Blöße gesehen haben. Nicht nur nackte Männer wirken lächerlich, auch nackte Elben, vor allem wenn sie unter dem Einfluss gewisser Hormone stehen. Ich muss wohl nicht deutlicher werden._

_Ich nahm also den Auftrag an und versprach, wenn er erfüllt wäre, eine Eule Richtung Mordor zu schicken. Die Leuchtfeuer von Amon Dîn fielen aus, einfach zu weit von Lórien entfernt. Eulen gelten doch als weise. Na also. Nâz van Gul verschwand in die Nacht und ich machte mich reisefertig._

_Solche Aufträge erledigte ich am liebsten schwerbewaffnet und mit leichtem Gepäck. Rosinante war schon lange nicht mehr richtig ausgeritten worden. Ich musste Rücksicht auf das alte Streitross nehmen. Sie hatte die besten Tage schon hinter sich und Lórien war weit. Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass Celeborn, mein Opfer, sich zur gleichen Zeit Richtung Dol Guldur begab, hätte ich Black Beauty genommen. Elben machten wirklich zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten Bildungsurlaub._

_Während ich Minas Tirith mit schwerer Bewaffnung – zwei Stiletts in den Stiefeln, zwei Dolche in meinem Gürtel, ein Zweihänder am Sattel, zwei Kurzschwerter auf dem Rücken, eine Drossel aus Katzendarm im Mantel, eine Bola aus Harad in einer Tasche, ein fünfzehn Zentimeter langes Blasrohr mit einer vollen Packung vergifteter Pfeile in einer anderen Tasche, ein toller Bogen der Marke 'Flieg 2000' inklusive Luxuspfeilausstattung über den Knien, eine kleine Büchse mit Wegzehrung, eine fast siebenbändige Reiselektüre über Zauberer sowie meine Schmusedecke – verließ, entdeckte Faramir seinen toten Bruder und in Minas Tirith brach Trauer aus. Glauben Sie mir, ich war froh der Stadt den Rücken zu kehren._

_Ich passierte nach einigen Tagen und Nächten die südliche Grenze Lóriens und hatte schon halbwegs mit Wächtern gerechnet. Es war ein Glück, dass ich einen der Elben, die dort zurückgelassen worden waren, in einer kompromittierenden Situation ertappte, sodass ich rasch in Erfahrung bringen konnte, wo sich mein Opfer befand. Welch ein Pech, dass er bereits mit einem Heer nach Dol Guldur unterwegs war. Ich tauschte Rosinante gegen das Pferd des Elben, armes Tier, es war froh, von diesem Verzweifelten los zu kommen, und ich hatte beinahe Mitleid mit meiner alten Rosi, doch der Auftrag war wichtiger._

_Flohzirkus und ich schafften es, an der östlichen Grenze Lóriens rasch aufzuholen und bald auf Augenhöhe mit dem Elbenheer zu sein. Da sehen Sie es, wie wenig die uns ernst nehmen. Ich bin mir bis heute sicher, dass sie mich gesehen, aber nichts gemacht haben. _

_Allmählich entwickelte sich das Unternehmen zu einer schwierigen Aufgabe. Mit einem Elbenheer auf gleicher Höhe sein, 'ungesehen' bleiben und gleichzeitig ausbaldowern, wo und wie der Auftrag erledigt werden konnte, hatte so nicht im Vertrag gestanden. Die Bezahlung war doch zu gering und ich malte mir bereits die Höhe der Nachzahlung aus, die ich einfordern wollte. Doch auch wenn ich eine Auftragsmörderin bin, habe ich doch so etwas wie Berufsehre._

_Nun gut. Ich erinnerte mich, dass Nâz van Gul mir den Tipp gegeben hatte, auf Weiher zu achten. Ich wusste nicht warum, doch ritt ich zum nächsten Weiher voraus, ließ Flohzirkus tief im Wald versteckt stehen und suchte mir am Rand des Weihers einen Baum, auf dem ich es leidlich bequem hatte. Mit Waffen auf einem Baum zu sitzen, war doch nicht so leicht, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Mich wundert es noch heute, dass keine Patrouillen es mitbekommen hatten. _

_Was mich übrigens wieder in meiner Meinung bestätigt, dass Erstgeborene ein arrogantes Pack sind. _

_Es dauerte nicht lange, als mein Ziel sich endlich sehen ließ. Ich musste meine Meinung revidieren, nicht alle Elben wirken lächerlich, wenn sie nackt sind. Der, von dem ich Flohzirkus bekommen hatte, war die eine Sache, doch mein Opfer war einer andere. Eine ganz andere._

_Bei allen Beuteln Gold, die mein Unternehmen brauchte, um weiter bestehen zu können, aber Holla die Waldfee, das war doch mal ein Anblick. Er war groß, richtig groß und gut ausgestattet. Diese Haare, ich hatte noch nie solche Haare gesehen. Ich meine, das waren nicht einfach nur Haare, das war gesponnenes Silber und diese Länge. Und diese breite Brust, puhh, diese langen Beine, diese schmalen Hüften, dieser Apfelpo, diese muskulösen Arme und dieser fantastische Rest. Und so etwas sollte ich umbringen? Reine Verschwendung, aber Auftrag war Auftrag. Einen Moment überlegte ich mir, ob ich es nicht wie J.B. machen und mich vorher in den Genuss einer Aufwandsentschädigung bringen sollte. So ein Bild von einem Mann musste einfach genial sein, im Bett. James vergnügte sich auch immer erst mit Frauen, bevor diese dann tot in unnatürlichen Posen wieder zum Vorschein kamen. Warum sollte ich das nicht auch machen? Aber mein Berufsethos funkte mir dazwischen. Mit Opfern kopulierte 'frau' nicht... leider._

_Endlich konnte ich mich von diesem Anblick losreißen. Dass mein sexy Opfer mittlerweile von Wasser umgeben war, mit geschlossenen Augen in kräftigen Zügen den Weiher durchflügte und ich die ganze Zeit über ein Traumgebilde angeschmachtet hatte, kam für mich überraschend. Normalerweise ließ ich mich nicht so gehen. Ich beschloss, es sanft anzugehen. Beute sollte man nicht erschrecken, besagte eine eisernes Jägergesetz. Ich brauchte ihn ja nicht gleich töten, nur betäuben, dann fesseln, dann benutzen und dann das Licht auspusten. Genau, das war doch ein guter Plan. Berufsethos, von wegen, das sind doch eher nur Richtlinien, dachte ich mir._

_Also nahm ich das Blasrohr, lud es und pustete einen Pfeil Richtung Celeborn. In dem Moment entschloss sich mein Opfer zu tauchen. Der Pfeil tippte auf dem Wasser auf und versank. Das Blasrohr schied also aus. Es blieben noch Pfeil und Bogen. Ich zielte auf seine Schulter, die linke kurz unter dem Schlüsselbein. Hey, na gut, der Blutverlust wäre groß gewesen, wenn ich die Schlagader getroffen hätte, aber er war ein Elb und benutzen konnte ich ihn danach auch noch, bevor er an Erschöpfung gestorben wäre. Allerdings machten mir meine Hormone einen Strich durch die Rechnung, ich traf den nächsten Baum, aber nicht den Elben._

_Sie können es sicher nachvollziehen, dass ich vor Ärger zu platzen drohte. Ich schnappte mir beide Stiletts und beschloss, nach ihm zu werfen. Ich zielte und traf ihn an beiden Armen unterhalb der Wasseroberfläche. Es interessierte ihn gar nicht. Was ich nicht bedachte, war, dass ich zu viel Elan in den Wurf gelegt hatte, und so vom Baum ins Wasser fiel. Sie können sich vorstellen, dass meine Waffen mich rasch herunter zogen und ich mich verfluchte, weil ich nicht schwimmen konnte._

_Mein Opfer zog mich an den Haaren an die Wasseroberfläche. Die Gelegenheit war günstig. Er war so nahe bei mir, dass ich beinahe schwach geworden wäre. Aber nur beinahe. Haben Sie schon einmal versucht einem Bild von einem Mann mit herrlich fragenden Augen zu widerstehen? Das geht fast gar nicht, richtig, fast!_

_Ich griff nach einem der Dolche an meinem Gürtel. Dass er sich merkwürdig rund anfühlte, warm war und lebendig, merkte ich erst, als ich daran zog und mein Opfer ein rotes Gesicht bekam. Irren ist eben menschlich. Ich tat, als verlöre ich das Bewusstsein und fühlte seine Lippen auf meinen. Das nannte man denn wohl Kuss des Todes, denn Spinnenfrau fiel ja aus. Ich bin schließlich ein Mensch. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich dieses Lippenspiel genoss und vom Zungentanz ganz zu schweigen. Beinahe hätte ich wirklich meinen Auftrag vergessen und mich aus meiner Montur schälen lassen. Aber ich dachte an den Beutel voll Gold und die Nachzahlungsforderung und tastete vorsichtig nach der richtigen Stichwaffe. Als ich sie hatte, war es ganz einfach. Ich klammerte mich an das Opfer und wartete, bis ich seine Finger an meinem Hintern spürte. Wenn der Kerl frech würde und er würde frech werden, dachte ich mir, lieferte er mir einen guten Grund, ihm den Dolch zwischen die zweite und dritte linke Rippe zu jagen. Das war ein guter Plan, einer mit Funktionsgarantie._

_Tja, ich muss ihm ganz gut gefallen haben, denn seine Finger tasteten sich tatsächlich an meinem Körper hoch und kneteten meinen Hintern. Geschickte Finger haben sie schon, diese Elben. Aber selbst Schuld kann ich da nur sagen. Ich stach zu, es war auf die eine Art natürlich fies, aber hey, er hatte es so gewollt. Ich traf sogar gut. Genau die richtige Stelle erwischt. Celeborn war doch nur ein Opfer und dazu ein Elb. Eigentlich konnte er froh sein, dass ich ihn in sein Paradies geschickt hatte. Ich zog das Messer aus ihm heraus und ließ den toten Körper meines Opfer auf dem Weiher treiben. Schade war es schon, toller Körper, guter Küsser. _

_Ich glaube, ich habe sogar eine Träne verdrückt. _

_Es war eine gute Entscheidung, nicht zu lange am Ort der Tat zurückzubleiben. Ich fing mir eine Eule, die durch Zufall da war, und schickte sie nach Mordor. Aber genau so gut hätte ich versuchen können von meinem Standpunkt aus die Leuchtfeuer von Amon Dîn zu entzünden. Die Eule weigerte sich und flog in eine andere Richtung. Als Auftragsmörder bist du wirklich von allen verlassen. Ich konnte doch nun wirklich nicht wissen, dass mein Auftraggeber gerade durch zarte Hand das Zeitliche segnete. _

_Als die Elben kamen... dieser Typ mit der haftenden Augenbraue war dabei. Sie wissen schon, die diese untrennbare Verbindung zum Haaransatz hat. Ja, genau, Haldir meine ich... um nach dem Verbleib ihres Herrn zu schauen, schlüpfte ich zu Flohzirkus und schwang mich in den Sattel. In Bree war ich es dann müde, auf der Flucht zu sein. Leider wartete schon die private Schlägertruppe des neuen Königs in meiner dortigen Niederlassung auf mich. _

_Und nun bin ich hier. Das war dann wohl dein letzter Fehler, Agar Mîdh. Glauben Sie mir, es hat einiges an Beruhigendem in solchen Fällen von sich in der dritten Person zu sprechen. Wie lange ich noch reden kann und wie lange sich mein gefesselter Zustand hinziehen soll, weiß ich nicht. Bereue ich es? Ich glaube, wenn ich meine Taten bereuen würde, hätte ich meinen Beruf verfehlt. Ich bin immerhin Agar Mîdh, ihres Zeichens Auftragsmörderin. Auch wenn ich im Kerker sitze, mein Auftraggeber tot ist, laufen meine Geschäfte doch sehr gut. Ich glaube, ich kann zufrieden sein und beruhigt mein Geschäft in die Hände anderer legen. _

_Nur eines bitte ich Sie, mit auf dem Weg zu nehmen. Verlieben Sie sich niemals in jemanden, den Sie übers Ohr hauen sollen und wollen. Das bringt echt nur Probleme. Nicht immer landen Sie dann im Gefängnis wie ich, doch wenn eine Sekunde der Schwäche Ihnen die Tour vermasselt, ist alles vorbei._

_Allmählich steh ich auf die Fesseln. Wenn ich dabei an mein letztes Opfer denke, glaube ich sogar, sie verdient zu haben._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Agar Mîdh._


End file.
